threepandasfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Pandas Wiki:Guidelines
These are the rules that every user is required to follow while visiting the 3 Pandas Wiki! If people break this rules, this will result in blocking or banning, this can also be permanently, Please, obey our guidelines, we need everyone's help and keep this wiki clean. Basic * Users must be at least 13 years old to edit this wiki. This is one of the primary rules of Wikia's Terms of Use. * Due to vandalism and immaturity from anonymous IP users in the past, users must be logged in to an official Wikia account to edit, comment, or send messages on this wiki. Setting up an account is very easy and can be helpful with keeping track of edits, and it is also more secure. * Please use the English language when speaking or making edits. An exception to this is on international dub page names. * Here, users can't make fan-made content, if they want, users can do it in the blogs and comments, non-related images will too, but if you want to make fan-made pages, visit the 3 Pandas Fanon Wiki. * Mention of relationships/"shipping" aren't allowed. This is generally fan speculation and belongs on other sites such as forums. * Please ask TerminatorEggggg8390 before copying our templates or CSS to another wiki. It is very difficult to work with the CSS coding, and it is rude to take it without asking and giving credit. In addition, users should ask him if pages should be maked or not. * Citations and References are not allowed on the wiki. * Please use the player or users instead of "you" or "your", as this will only be allowed in blogs, discussions and comments or the talk pages, only "are", "she", "her", "his", "him", "he", "they" and "their" will be allowed in the pages. * Please keep our clean. * Do not upload, link or write any NSFW content. (pornography or excessive gore) Commenting * Spamming senseless or otherwise unnecessary comments will result in a permanent ban. Some examples of this are posting random symbols & letters, single words with no meaning, etc. * All caps comments are only allowed when being positive. Comments that appear to be negatively screaming will also be removed. * Any obscene or sexual language in pages, comments, discussions and blogs is against the rules. * Commenting in mass is considered spam. (eg. Making 20 comments in less than 10 minutes) * Advertising isn't allowed. This includes promoting fanfiction stories, groups, or other websites outside of Wikia. Drama * Treat everyone nicely and kindly. If have nothing nice or useful to say, it's better to say nothing. * Make joke insults or possibly offensive jokes clear, but do not make jokes about topics that will be taken offensively regardless of intent. * Avoid controversial subjects such as death, politics, religion, moral debates et cetera. * Either discuss problems, or remove from the situation entirely if feel the need to argue. Category:Guidelines